


Look! A Shiny Shooting Star!

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible reason why Gon and Killua meet in many alternate universes~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look! A Shiny Shooting Star!

In a plane where time and space never end and where stars and galaxies twinkled and were littered all across, two beings existed.

One of them had silver hair that sparkled with tiny glittering stars. His long lashes glinted with moonlight and his sapphire planet like eyes were as deep as the space itself. His slightly pink lips had a small streak that shone like a beautiful comet. His skin was pale and illuminated like the little gorgeous moon. The other being had hair that was as dark as the peaceful space that sustained the stars. Green streaks shot through the edges of his hair like many shooting stars. His golden brown eyes shone bright like distant planets. He had thick eyelashes that hung heavy with shining yellow stars of the nebulas. His rosy lips radiated warmth like a gentle star from miles away. His skin glowed and was tanned like as if a sun had gave him a light kiss.

The two were unclothed. There was no right or wrong. There were no laws to abide to. No pain, hunger, or tiredness. All they had was each other for company. But that was fine with them. As long as they were together existing, nothing else mattered, or rather, they never thought about anything else.

“…Gon,” the moon being called.

“Yes, Killua?” the sun being answered. Killua brought out his hands. They were cupped over an object whose white glow was leaking out of his hands. Gon moved closer, curious of what he had. Killua revealed a small shining star with sparkly dust hovering around it.

“I finally caught one and I wanted to give it to you,” Killua said as he smiled and held it out for Gon to take. Gon’s eyes filled with surprise and happiness.

“OOoooh! That’s so neat, Killua! Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Killua placed the star in Gon’s hands. Gon stared at it for a few moments before Killua spoke again. “What are you going to wish for?”

Gon looked at Killua contemplating for only a short time. He then faced the star with his eyes closed. “…I wish that across the many times and spaces that I will meet you again and be with you forever…” Sun flares licked Killua’s cheeks leaving pink marks as he wrapped his arms around Gon from behind. The two watched as Gon bounced the star off his hands and let it fly off far away with a bright silver tail behind…

Somewhere on Earth in another time and space…

“Hey Killua, look! A shiny shooting star!” Gon shouted excitedly as he pointed at the sky. Killua looked up to see it. A strange warmness welled up inside his heart. “Did you make a wish?”

“Yeah,” Killua replied with a gentle smile.

“What did you wish for? I wished that we’ll always be together!”

“I’m not telling.”

“Aww, but Killua I told you mine!”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Killua grumbled as he looked away so that Gon couldn’t see his red face. He walked faster to get away.

“Killua! Killuaaaaaaaa!!!!!!” Gon called Killua as he chased him down the road that stretched far ahead.

‘I wish…that I can always be by your side…’


End file.
